mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Catherine's Charge
Armageddon's Blade |next =Seeking Armageddon |map =Catherine's Charge map.png |version =H3X1 }} Catherine's Charge is the first scenario of the campaign Armageddon's Blade in Heroes of Might and Magic III: Armageddon's Blade. Walkthrough Catherine has learned of King Lucifer's quest to set the world on fire using Armageddon's Blade. Even more troubling are the reports of demons attacking her borders. She decides to stop King Lucifer in his mad quest. First, however, Catherine needs to capture all enemy Inferno towns, which lie in the west. However, Olema and Fiona are positioned near Goldenton and Endelstadt, two neutral Castles and will capture them instantly. To fight back, Catherine has brought Cuthbert and Sorsha to aid her in eliminating this demon threat. However, General Morgan Kendal sends a messenger, reporting a strange-looking towns, whose roofs look like tulip bulbs. Roland, Catherine's husband, also sends a messenger that he will meet her on the battle field, since he marches away from Steadwick. As Catherine and her forces liberate the Contested Lands from the demons, she receives a crystal ball from King Lucifer himself, who tells her their efforts are in vain, for he is determined to set the world on fire. In her travels, Catherine may encounter two towns called Conflux, which are inhabited by elements of strangest sort. Catherine receives a report King Roland and General Kendal are also facing resistance from the demon armies. Roland, however, is certain after the war is over they will return back to their son, Nicolai. Days after a torrential rain will cause damages to the castle (-3 ore and -2000 gold), but the alchemists will extract resources from it (+6 sulfur). Eventually, Catherine soon learns and weeps at news Roland has been injured by demons. Roland, however, sends a runner, informing her the injures are minor, as they had to attack a force of hell hounds and demons. One night, Catherine is woken up and hears a report Ketai, a young swordsman, captured an assassin. For the attempt, Catherine has the assassin executed. Seeing these attempts, Catherine sends a word to Gelu, Captain of the Forest Guard, to assist them in these battles. Catherine soon hears that Nicolai is guided by Roland's regent Wilbur Humphrey, to rule Erathia while they are absent. Seeing the troops in a foul mood, with the morale low, Catherine inspires them, claiming they fought forces of Eofol, Nighon and Deyja before and now they fight for all Antagarich. On the six month and second week, Roland sends a bunch of troops to Defiance to be recruited: 60 halberdiers, 30 marskmen, 20 royal griffins, 15 zealots and 10 champions. Reaching the demon lands, Catherine remembers the land was popluated once by halflings, but the demons (who are said to be people who were punished by the gods for committing too many dreadful sins) destroyed their home and slew most of the popluation on the Night of the Shooting Stars. Now, there are three towns: Darqtane, named after a former demonic god of torture), Noximaar, a town in south and Jhantaqua, the capitol. Once done, Catherine prepares for more battles against the troops of Eofol. Towns *Castle: Defiance, Marshallton, Padlythalyn, Goldenton, Endelstadt *Conflux: Northenden, Southerdale *Inferno: Noximaar, Darqtane, Jhantaqua Strategy Catherine, unlike Cuthbert and Sorsha, starts at 12th level, though the enemy demons around her are in quite larger quantities. The control of the area and towns will win this scenario. Since the enemy also has a lot of troops, it would be best to have Catherine chase them while Sorsha and Cuthbert train and gain more troops to take the other towns. Heroes are limited to 18th level, while Catherine will advance to a later scenario. Category:Armageddon's Blade campaign scenarios